You'll Soon Be Lying
by UndercoverMoffat
Summary: She didn't scream much – that was one of the many reasons he disliked her, in fact. First Gone fic. Not Diana/Drake. Drake/Cain if you have your super-powered goggles on. Named after a Godsmack song.


**You'll Soon Be Lying**

**By Krissie Gwynn**

**Drake/Diana**

**Drama/General  
Rated T because Drake's a sadistic little bastard.**

**A/N: EEP I'm so excited! My first non-SPN, non-PJO, non-AF fan fiction ever. Well, and my first **_**Gone**_** one too. This is more of a pre-Gone sort of thing. It's been floating around my head for a while, and demanded to be written. So here I am :D **

**I, in no way, support DrakexDiana. But this had to be done. Btw, I started writing this like, months ago and it's been sitting in here collecting dust. So I gave a quick ending. It's more of a writing exercise than an actual fanfiction. And the title is what I though they were saying in the song, but the actual lyrics are below XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Gone, **_**Drake would be mine. Oh, wait. . He is XD**

_Hey, mister back-stabbing son of a bitch  
__You're living in a world  
__That'll soon be dying_

_~The Enemy, Godsmack_

Drake Merwin gazed out the window.

In the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of his teacher's droning voice, drilling into him with an irritation so intense, he had to fight the urge to launch across his desk and strangle the very life out of her, just wrap his hands around her pretty little neck and watch as she slowly began to . . .

No, he had to control himself. Because, believe it or not, he rather liked it here at Coates.

He liked knowing he wasn't the only fucked up kid in existence (though, whether he was the most or not was a completely different story). He liked knowing that maybe, just maybe, he was a bit better than those around him. Certainly better-looking, if anything. And if, by the fates, he hadn't been sent here than everything he had ever lived through would mean nothing.

Here, it does. It means _everything._

So Drake just sat there, smiling to himself, picturing that tweeting little bird resting on the windowsill burning feather-by-feather, as he stands over it and laughs . . .

"Merwin," a voice growls in his ear, and he pulls away from his twisted little fantasy, fist clenched, ready to strike whoever dared to interrupt his reverie. "Bell rang, idiot."

He turned to see the retreating figure of _her_, her long hair tossed over her shoulder as she strides out the door in her haughty fashion. He almost wants to give her the finger, but knowing there's no satisfaction in it (considering she really wouldn't even know) made him think better of it, so he just picked up his book and followed her.

Hand gestures won't do any good, but other things will.

He caught her in an abandoned hallway, a deadly mistake on her part, as she examined herself in the reflection of an office door.

Years of sneaking up on animals to capture had taught Drake how to be stealthy, silent, and by the time she had noticed his presence, his hand was already covering her mouth, muffling her scream.

She didn't scream much – that was one of the many reasons he disliked her, in fact – and she did try to fight him off. Of course, pretty, little, spoiled princess like her was no match for Drake Merwin.

"Where've you been," he chuckled in her ear. He caught their reflections out of the corner, her eyes strangely calm for the situation, his mad with glee.

Her pupil's dilated as her forehead creased together in concentration. She was planning something, he knew, but what . . . Well he would just have to find out, now wouldn't he? The thought made him chuckle – who does this girl thinks she is, if she believes she can take down _Drake. Merwin?_

Somehow, she, too, drew to that conclusion, judging by the way her muscles relaxed beneath his grip.

Just then, a sinister smile crept over her pretty little features. She leaned closer to him, her breath coating his ear in a fine layer of misty. "Cain's looking for you."

And that was enough to make him let go.


End file.
